Bailey and Kate Relationship
Bailey & Kate Bishop Bailey meets Kate working at the shoe store she walks in looking for running shoes. Bailey thinks she is totally cute and switches the shoe sizes so she will come back to the store. When she comes back Bailey tries to get her to take a walk with him for screwing up with the shoes, she agrees and goes to coffee with Bailey. However during their conversation a red car pulls up and Kate reveals she has a boyfriend Tom . Bailey is persistent and goes running to meet Kate and talk to her at any cost . They become friends and hang out often. Bailey gets the idea from his best friend and his sister to steal Kate from Tom. He invites her to camp out all night to get concert tickets they talk and are having a good time when Tom shows up and Bailey is annoyed. Bailey is trying to steal Kate away from Tom, who has no idea and develops a fondness to Bailey. After they get the tickets Bailey and Kate go to get coffee He listens to her talk about Tom and steals at her longingly he decides he must show her that he has feelings and kisses her over the table. He gets up says good night and leaves Kate is left speechless. The next day she visits Bailey to confront him about the kiss, Bailey is upset when Kate tells him Tom likes him and it would be awkward for them to go to the concert together. Bailey insist on going regardless. On the night of the concert Kate doesn’t show and Bailey goes to her house in the middle of the night and wakes her by throwing stones at the window. He ask Kate to give him a chance to show her things she has never seen and ask her out on a date she agrees thinking it might help Bailey get over her. However she and Bailey have a great time. Bailey goes to her house with a gift to surprise Kate but Tom is there he and Tom fight and Bailey leaves throwing the gift on the ground, Tom and Kate are on edge after he finds out Kate and Bailey went on a date (which Kate agreed to as a way to snap Bailey out of his crush on her). when Kate visits him the next day he tells her he really likes her and she must choose between him and Tom. After laying out his ultimatum Bailey believes he has been stupid and goes for a run hoping to see Kate. He gets back home sweaty and disappointed,walking up the stairs he looks up and Kate is there she choose him! They kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Meeting They met while Bailey is working at the shoe store at a time he normally doesn't (due to hm being suspeneded from the football team and asking for more hours). Tom Tom is Kate's boyfriend when her and Bailey meet. Not knowing that Bailey is trying to steal Kate away from him, he develops a foneless to Bailey. They break up after he finds out Kate and Bailey went on a date (which Kate agreed to as a way to snap Bailey out of his crush on her).